Double Sasuke!
by The Pelahap Maut
Summary: —well, perang dunia shinobi 4 baru saja selesai dan dalam masa pemulihan ini Uchiha Sasuke malah nyasar ke negeri antah berantah? Yang benar saja! / "Ara—Sasuke-kun!" / Ia belum pernah selega ini mendengar suara melengking Saku— / "Ke mana saja? Rapat OSIS udah mau mulai, lho!" / —rap—APA? / Sakura bingung, Sasuke lebih bingung! / semi-canonAU / RnR?


_"Sasuke!"_

_"Sasuke-kun!"_

_"D-dia masih bernapas!"_

_"Bagaimana dengan Naruto?"_

_"Aku akan mengatasinya!"_

_"…ra…"_

_"—eh?"_

_"…Saku…ra…"_

* * *

**a 2012 NARUTO FanFiction**

**.**

**Double Sasuke!**

**©The Pelahap Maut**

_**(—Rei-kun & Ojou-sama)**_

**.**

**Standard Disclaimer Applied  
**

**.  
**

**.**

**Romance/Drama/Friendship/little bit Humor**

**Alternate Timeline, semi-AU/canon**

**Warning:**

**Typo, (we're trying not to make it)OoC, ngaco, aneh :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tidak banyak yang bisa Sasuke lakukan saat ini. Tentu saja, badannya yang terasa begitu remuk tatkala ia menggerakkannya sedikit saja, pandangannya yang belum sepenuhnya sempurna, juga keseimbangannya yang agak kacau. Ah, rasanya Sasuke ingin mati saja. Tapi itu tidak mungkin. Karena entah bagaimana, ada saja yang—meski secara tidak langsung—menghalanginya. Meski bukan hanya itu juga alasan kenapa sang Uchiha terakhir tidak bisa mengakhiri hidupnya.

Ucapan terakhir Itachi.

Menusuk. Menusuk jauh ke dalam sanubarinya. Meski hanya sedikit—hati kecilnya masih menginginkan kehidupan normal layaknya kehidupan sebelum masa-masa kegelapan itu muncul. Karenanya, walau hanya dengan senoktah harapan yang bercahaya dalam gelapnya kalbu, Sasuke ingin melanjutkan hidupnya—yang sempat terbuang ketika ia tenggelam dalam kegelapan.

Sasuke menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan.

GRAAAAA

"_Konnichiwaaa~_!"

Reflek Sasuke menoleh ke asal suara feminin dari arah _genkan _rumahnya. Suara yang sudah sama sekali tak asing di telinganya—apalagi beberapa waktu ini ia sudah cukup terkontaminasi dengan suara itu. Suara seorang _kunoichi _yang dulu merupakan teman satu timnya. Suara seorang gadis periang yang dulu—ah, atau mungkin hingga sekarang?—terlalu perhatian padanya. _Well_, tidak masalah sih. Apalagi gadis ini...

"_Konnichiwa, _Sasuke-_kun_!"

"Aa, Sakura."

...Haruno Sakura.

.

.

.

.

"Sudah kubilang, bukan? Misi ini tidak ada apa-apanya bagiku," celoteh Naruto santai sambil menangkupkan kedua tangan di kepala pirang durian miliknya. Saat ini ia sedang memberikan laporan misinya bersama rekannya Sai di ruangan _Hokage_. Berbeda dari sebelumnya, kali ini hanya Sai dan Naruto yang menjalankan misi tanpa kehadiran Sakura—anggota wanita satu-satunya di tim tujuh—juga guru pembimbing mereka Kakashi.

Semua ninja Konoha juga tahu keabsenan _kunoichi_ merah jambu itu setiap kali ada misi, tak lain tak bukan karena dia juga sedang dalam misi _khusus_ merawat seorang ninja pemberontak yang akhirnya pulang, Uchiha Sasuke.

Sedangkan Kakashi sendiri juga tengah menjalankan misi lain sejak sebulan sebelumnya. Jadilah Naruto dan Sai pergi berdua.

Tsunade menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangan seraya menatap malas pada pemuda pirang di hadapannya. Jujur saja, kepalanya cukup pusing dengan kehadiran putra _Hokage_ keempat ini. Sejak membuka matanya hingga sekarang menjelang sore dia harus disibukkan dengan berkas-berkas misi yang harus diperiksa, dan tidak hanya itu. Beberapa detik yang lalu tiba-tiba saja bocah satu ini mendobrak pintu dengan tidak sopannya, membanting kertas laporan misi tepat di depan mukanya, dan berlanjut dengan segala sesuatu yang bernama berisik.

"Kau sudah selesai?" Tanya Tsunade malas. Posisinya masih sama seperti tadi.

"Yeah. Intinya aku butuh misi yang lebih ekstrim, _Baa-chan_," Sahut Naruto sambil nyengir kuda. Sedangkan Sai yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan kedua insane berambut pirang itu hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Baiklah." Tsunade menghela napas.

"_Hontou_? Jadi ap—"

"PERGI DARI KANTORKU DAN BANTU TEUCHI MENGANTAR PESANAN RAMEN KE SELURUH _KONOHA_!" —sembur Tsunade tanpa membiarkan kedua ninjadi depannya bernapas barang sedetik saja. Suaranya yang melengking membuat Naruto menutup sebelah telinganya kemudian menyeret Sai untuk segera berlalu dari ruangan itu.

"Jadi kita bakal menjalankan misi tingkat D ini?" tanya Sai ketika kedua pemuda itu keluar dari kantor _Hokage. _

Naruto menatap Sai tak percaya. "Kau bercanda?" cibirnya. "Itu sih bukan misi, tapi kerja sambilan. Huh, dasar nenek-nenek sialan."

"Lalu sekarang bagaimana?"

"Mmm… apa ya—AH! Aku tahu!"

Sai menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan melempar pandangan penuh tanya pada bocah _jinchuuriki _itu.

Naruto nyengir lebar. "Kita main ke rumah Sasuke-_teme _saja!"

.

.

.

.

"Nah, selesai!" seru Sakura setelah memperbarui perban pada dada dan bahu kiri Sasuke. Gadis itu menangkupkan kedua tangannya dan memperhatikan hasil karyanya dengan berseri-seri—seolah itu baru pertama kalinya ia memasang perban pada pasiennya.

"Hn." Sasuke bangkit duduk di atas kasurnya. Dipakainya kaus dongker yang tergeletak pada sisi tempat tidurnya. Ah, jauh lebih ringan rasanya badan Sasuke. Menjalani perawatan harian seperti ini ternyata tidak buruk juga. Ia—tentu saja—bisa sembuh lebih cepat—apalagi jika Sakura yang menanganinya.

Ngomong-ngomong, gadis itu masih saja memperhatikannya penuh minat. "Ada yang salah?" tanya Sasuke datar.

"A—ng—_iie_—anu… nggak kok—ma…" gagap Sakura salting. Digaruknya pipi kirinya yang tak gatal. Wajahnya merah padam. Sadar atau tidak, si bungsu Uchiha masih menatapnya tajam. Tepat saat kedua pasang mata mereka bersirobok, Sakura lekas-lekas menundukkan kepalanya. Entah mengapa, ia merasa takut. Tatapan itu… seolah mengintimidasinya.

"O—obatnya jangan lupa harus rutin diminum," lirih Sakura setelah agak lama keheningan menyelimuti mereka.

"Aa."

Respon Sasuke reflek membuat Sakura mengangkat kepalanya cepat. Terlalu cepat. _Bodoh!_, rutuknya dalam hati. "Lalu, Sasuke-_kun_ masih belum boleh menggunakan _sharingan_," lanjutnya berusaha mengabaikan rasa gugup dan jantungnya yang berdegup kencang. "Umm, paling nggak—sampai minggu depan. Aku akan selalu berusaha keras mengobati Sasuke-_kun_! Kalau Sasuke-_kun bisa_ sembuh lebih cepat, mungkin tiga atau empat hari lagi Sasuke-_kun _sudah bisa latihan sama Naruto dan Sai."

"Hn." Lagi-lagi Sasuke hanya merespon seadanya.

Sakura tersenyum kecut. "Sasuke-_kun _lapar? Aku buatin bubur kacang merah, ya."

Sasuke mengangguk pelan. _Well, _perutnya memang belum diisi sejak pagi tadi. Wajar 'kan kalau Sasuke lapar? Diperhatikannya Sakura yang beranjak meninggalkan kamarnya.

Sasuke menghela napas panjang. Ditatapnya burung-burung yang beterbangan di luar balkon kamarnya. Ah, hari yang cerah di Konoha—seperti biasanya. Sasuke turun dari kasurnya dan membuka pintu kaca menuju balkon. Angin sepoi-sepoilah yang pertama kali menyapa wajah pucatnya ketika ia berdiri menatap pemandangan dari balkon kamar itu.

Bukit _Hokage, training field_, akademi, daerah pertokoan, kuil Nakano—ah, semua pemandangan itu mengingatkan Sasuke akan segala hal yang sempat ingin dibuangnya jauh-jauh. Setelah agak bosan berdiri tidak jelas sambil memandangi Konoha yang telah dibangun ulang, Sasuke memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan sebentar.

Kuil Nakano—itulah tujuannya.

Kuil yang terletak tidak jauh dari distrik Uchiha itu adalah tempat yang ingin dikunjunginya pertama kali setelah beberapa hari terkurung dalam rumah. Tempat yang membuatnya mengulang kembali memori-memori kelam tentang klannya—tentang Itachi.

Jelek.

Itu kesan pertama Sasuke saat ia menapakkan kaki di depan salah satu kuil tertua di _Konoha_ itu. Kuil yang dulunya kokoh itu kini hanyalah berupa kuil yang baru dibangun dengan kayu jati—tanpa cat, benar-benar hanya berupa kerangka. Ah, masa-masa buruk Konoha yang terjadi beberapa waktu lalu—invasi Pein—pasti telah menghancurkannya. Dan sekarang apa? Warga Konoha membangunnya kembali?

Hal ini cukup membuat hati Sasuke bergetar mendapati kenyataan bahwa warga Konoha memang membangun kembali kuil peninggalan Uchiha itu. Sebegitu pedulinyakah mereka? Mengapa? Bukankah mereka menganggap Uchiha hanyalah klan yang berkudeta untuk menguasai desa itu?

Tiba-tiba saja bayangan Itachi yang tengah tersenyum terlintas dalam benak Sasuke. "Ugh…" luka pada dada dan bahu kirinya mendadak berdenyut nyeri. Sakit sekali. Sasuke membungkuk, memegangi dadanya dengan sebelah tangan—berharap itu akan mengurangi rasa sakitnya. _Kuso_! Mengapa rasanya begitu sesak? Ini bukan karena kuil Nakano keramat, 'kan?

Sial. "Ugh…" Sasuke melenguh. Napasnya terasa sangat berat. Sebelah tangannya menggapai salah satu pilar kuil, mencengkramnya kasar. Di mana Sakura di saat seperti ini? Ingin rasanya Sasuke berteriak—meraung memanggil Sakura, tapi suaranya seolah tercekat dalam tenggorokan.

Entah reflek atau karena efek kemarahannya, _sharingan _Sasuke aktif. Tiga _tomoe_-nya berputar perlahan, dan semakin cepat.

'…_Sasuke-kun masih belum boleh menggunakan sharingan…'_

Sial. Sial. Sial. Mengapa hanya kata-kata itu yang terngiang? Mengapa bukan Sakura saja yang muncul dan mengobatinya?

Sasuke merasakan tubuhnya melemah. Ia jatuh telungkup dengan bunyi gedebum kecil pada lantai kayu kuil. Tidak ada yang bisa Sasuke harapkan saat ini. Paling tidak, jika ia harus pingsan—atau mati, mungkin?—ia ingin di dalam kuil saja, di tempat yang tidak terkena cahaya matahari. Dengan sisa tenaganya, Sasuke merangkak, menggeser pintu depan kuil—

—dan terkejut ketika cahaya keemasan begitu menyilaukan kedua _sharingan-_nya—seolah menyedotnya masuk dan berputar-putar di dalamnya. Seolah ia terjerat lubang hitam dengan cahaya keemasan mengelilinginya.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke terlonjak.

Kedua iris _onyx_-nya memebelalak. Sepertinya baru saja ia tersedot entah-apa-itu-yang-mirip-lubang-hitam, berputar-putar di dalamnya—dan sekarang ia masih dalam posisi berdiri tegak menghadap kuil Nakano? Yang benar saja. Ia seolah mengalami mimpi singkat—atau itu _genjutsu_? Tapi insting Uchiha_-_nya masih kuat kok, dan ia tidak merasakan keberadaan _chakra_ siapa pun di sekitar situ.

Setelah mengatur napasnya yang tersengal, Sasuke memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Lho, kok? Aneh. Hutan di sekitar kuil memang masih sama persis, tapi ketika melihat ke belakang—semuanya terlihat berbeda. Jauh berbeda. Tepat di kuil depan kuil itu seharusnya hanya ada jalan setapak menuju pusat desa. Tetapi kali ini terdapat tangga menurun dan berakhir pada jalan aspal sempit di ujung hutan. Kuil Nakano di atas bukit? Sejak kapan?

Penasaran, Sasuke melangkahkan kaki-kakinya yang hanya terbalut sandal ninja menuruni tangga dan berhenti tepat di tepi jalan aspal itu. Aneh. Ini jelas-jelas bukan Konoha. Di seberang jalan terdapat lapangan kecil menurun kemudian sungai kecil di sepanjang lapangan.

Beberapa anak-anak berlarian sambil menggiring bola, melewati Sasuke seolah cowok berambut _raven _itu hanya patung dewa yang sudah tak terawat. Selang beberapa menit, pejalan kaki lainnya kembali melewati jalan itu. Kali ini sekelompok anak laki-laki yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya, mengenakan setelan kemeja putih berlengan pendek dan celana hitam panjang. Eh? Seragam musim panas anak SMA? Kemudian dari arah berlawanan seorang ibu mengayuh sepeda dengan keranjang depan penuh belanjaan.

Sebenarnya ini di mana, sih?

"_Ara—_SASUKE-_KUN_!"

—nah, sudut-sudut bibir Sasuke terangkat membentuk seulas senyum lega. Sungguh. Ia belum pernah selega ini mendengar suara bening Sakura yang meneriaki namanya dari kejauhan. Sasuke membalikkan badannya dan senyumnya lenyap seketika.

Itu Haruno Sakura kok. Masih Sakura yang ia kenal. Rambutnya yang merah muda pendek dan sedikit awut-awutan terkena angin, mata _viridian-_nya—Sakura kok, Sasuke yakin itu. Tapi, gadis yang tengah berlari ke arahnya dengan tergesa-gesa itu…

…mengenakan seragam _sailor_ musim panas.

Eh?

"Sasuke-_kun, _kenapa di sini?" cerocos Sakura ketika ia menghentikan langkahnya di depan Sasuke yang masih menautkan alis—bingung. "Aduh, Sasuke-_kun _sudah ditungguin anak-anak di ruang OSIS, tahu! Katanya cuma pulang sebentar, kok lama banget, sih? Terus ini ngapain Sasuke-_kun _pake baju seperti ini? Mau pesta piyama? Terus, itu sandal ninja dari mana? Sasuke-_kun _mau _cosplay_, ya?"

Sasuke hanya mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali mendengar penuturan Sakura yang tidak ada habisnya. Sungguh, mengapa tiba-tiba gadis ini lebih cerewet dari biasanya? "Sakura—"

**GREP**

"Pokoknya sekarang kita harus cepat! Neji-_senpai_ bisa ngamuk kalau kelamaan. Kita sudah bosan nungguin, tahu," tukas Sakura sambil menggenggam pergelangan Sasuke dan menyeret cowok itu kembali ke arah Sakura berlari tadi.

Sasuke hanya diam saja dan pasrah dirinya digeret oleh makhluk yang seharusnya tidak asing ini. Seharusnya. Tapi nyatanya, gadis berambut sewarna _bubble gum _yang sepanjang perjalanan mengoceh tidak jelas itu adalah orang yang benar-benar asing baginya. Apalagi setiap subjek yang dibicarakannya. Sasuke sama sekali tidak mengerti!

"…terus soal acara _natsu yasumi _kelas kita…"

Bagaimana bisa begini?

"…nah, teman-teman pada bingung mau ngadain jurit malamnya di mana…"

Tapi ini Sakura.

"…Kiba bilang di sekolah kurang menantang. Menurut—"

Jelas-jelas ini Haruno Sakura, teman satu timnya di tim tujuh itu.

"…bagaimana menurut Sasuke-_kun_? Eh? Sasuke-_kun_?"

"A—aa," sahut Sasuke bingung. Kedua matanya kembali mengerjap inosen.

"Sasuke-_kun _nggak dengerin aku, ya?" Sakura melepas genggamannya pada pergelangan Sasuke dan berkacak pinggang. Tampak pipi gadis itu sedikit menggembung kesal.

Sasuke membuka mulut, berusaha mengatakan sesuatu—apa pun. "A—"

"Aku mendengarmu, Sakura."

"_Are_? Sasuke-_kun_?"

"?!"

"Hn."

.

.

.

.

**つづく**

**[bersambung]**

* * *

**Ocehan Authors: **

**Rei-kun : waiii~~ selesai juga chapter satu uuunn! *ngelap keringat***

**Ojou-sama : *Ngipasin Rei-**_**kun**_** yang ganteng #PLAKS!** **Owoo… gak nyangka kalo akhirnya fict ini jadi juga (chapter satunya). Hehehe…. :3 yeah! Fict **_**collab**_** pertama kami yang idenya muncul dari imajinasi Rei-kun. Diriku mah bantu-bantu…. *ngerangkulSapu&KainPel* #jiahhh Oh, iya! Fict ini masih ada hubungannya dengan salah satu fict NejiTen kepunyaan Rei-kun, loh~ **

**Rei-kun : loh? Ada ya? Ahahaha aku lupaaaa XD #digaplok**

**Ojou-sama : liat akun lama, liaaattttt! #gakNyante**

**Rei-kun : *ngobrak-abrik file* oiyaaaa~ susunan OSIS itu yaa ahahaha XD ja, minna! Semoga kalian sukaa~**

**Ojou-sama : eits! Mau ke mana? Judul fict. Judul fict NTnya apa? **

**Rei-kun : mau eek ._. #eh judul fictnya NARUTO The Series: ****あたし！****(chap1) sama Anak Laki-Laki yang Menangis (chap2). **

**Ojou-sama : yupz! So, buat readers yang pengen tau setting lebih detail AU-nya fic ini, disaranin juga mampir ke sono. *gangnam style* XD**

**Rei-kun : *ikutan Gangnam Style* trakhir dari kita, ripiu loh ya! XD**

**Ojou-sama : *gulung tikar—pergi ninggalin Rei-kun* silakan diripiu….**

**Sign,**

_**The Pelahap Maut**_


End file.
